Takeshi Eto
General Name: Takeshi Eto Nicknames: ? Age: ? D.O.B: 12th November Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single but sexy Appearance Height: 5'6 Weight: 135lb Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: White (as a cracker) Body type: Slim Takeshi has messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down over his blue eyes, due to this he can often be seen tying back his hair when working or fighting in order to free up his vision. Before attending the Shinigami Academy, Takeshi's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a tatty T-shirt and a pair of frayed black jeans, he wore shabby clothing due to living in one of the rougher areas of the rukongai. Because of how often he got into fights, it was not uncommon to see Takeshi with bandages over his cheeks and fingers. While attending the academy he would normally be seen wearing the academy uniform, even during times when it wasn't necessary to be worn as he didn't really have clothes of higher quality. After graduation he wears his shihakusho with very little variation except for the green obi he chooses to wear over the standard white as a momento to one of his friends he left in the rukon, if he's not wearing his shihakusho he'll normally be seen wearing clothes similar to what he wore before becoming a shinigami except they look a little nicer now. Personality Takeshi has a protective and supportive personality but he can be very headstrong and will quickly come to blows over very little resulting in quite a reputation at the academy, despite this he is actually kindhearted regardless of how he acts sometimes. He can be very supportive of his friends and tries to encourage and help them. When fighting he will try to support and protect others if he's in a group situation, however when pushed too far he can lash out dangerously, frequently putting himself and others in harms ways. To stop this becoming an issue he will either leave the fighting to others whilst in a group but he will constantly look to engage opponents solo. Likes * Cooking. * He has a great variety of music loves but his favourite band is Aqua. * Reading (Particularly enjoys comics from the human world). * Girls. * His favourite food is sukiyaki. * His favourite drink is Mr.Pepper. * Improving his abilities. Dislike * Those willing to forsake those closest to them for power. * Grudges. * Willful ignorance. * Cowardice. History Takeshi spent much of his early years before joining the shinigami academy in some of the rougher parts of the rukongai, as a kid he was mostly ignorant of the real danger of these districts as most criminal would prefer to avoid needless confrontations with kids, it just draws the wrong type of attention, thus his early years were marked with the day to day "struggles" of a kid. Growing up however showed him the true nature of these districts, the violence that dominated the behaviour of these places disgusted him but he was forced to participate, here it was kill or be killed and he had to fight for every little scrap to keep himself and his gang alive. In this world his gang was the closest he had to a family and confrontations over ground and resources were extremely common, the constant fighting would took its toll, he was molded into a violent man, marked by his particular brand of cruelty. Too late had he realised the problem he was facing, living a violent life would end with a violent death and he learned this when one of his closest friends was taken from him, from that moment on he turned his back on such a lifestyle, moving as far as he could from the external districts until he was selected to join the Shinigami Academy. At the Academy he proved to be an adept student, specialising in using his reiatsu, in particular he showed great aptitude for bakudo spells. In addition to the standard teaching of the Hado and Bakudo spells he also tried to learn the healing techniques of division four in order to further improve his repertoire of Kido and as a way to further help those around him. While he did try to distance himself from his past it did have a way of constantly affecting his current and future self, being the reason for his rare violent outbursts when placed in difficult situations (numerous fights due to stupid reasons) the many horrors of what he had committed plagued his dreams and acted as a constant source of pain but they had the effect of strengthening his resolve, the constant reminder of what he did and what he should never do again. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is made up of great stone towers disconnected from each other but connected but massive iron chains forming bridges across the desolate and destroyed wasteland below. Hōka-han 放火犯 (Arsonist) In it's unreleased state the zanpakuto is a katana approximately 70cm long, the tsuba is in the shape of a simple diamond, the wrapping on the hilt is a dark shade of blue and when not in use is kept on the left side of his waist. When fighting with the unreleased zanpakuto Takeshi will tend to use the blunt side of the blade unless he is forced into combat where he needs to severely injure or possible kill. When released the blade of the zanpakuto does not change in the slightest, instead the tsuba changes slightly and the blade section of the zanpakuto ignites. Release command: Consume and Grow Takeshi channels a cone of flame from his sword that will completely engulf a target, but instead of being burned in the fire the target is instead healed of any minor injuries. This includes minor lacerations, burns and breaks and will help to stabilise somebody with a greater injury until further help can be acquired. (In order for the healing technique to be successful the user must be uninterrupted for a turn to heal most superficial wounds and at least 2 turns to stabilize somebody with worse injuries, however regardless of how long he applies the ability to a person with significant wounds the ability will prove ineffective) Upon activation of his shikai Takeshi’s zanpakuto is coated in flames, adding a burning effect to all of his attacks. After some time (every 3 posts) with the passive active the flames will subside and require a small window (1 turn) to reignite, during this time he cannot use an ability as they all require his sword be ignited. Takeshi thrusts his zanpakuto into the ground, sending out a great omnidirectional blast that incinerates friend and foe alike, however the blast needs a great deal of energy thus for some time after the abilities usage (1 turn) his sword will be extinguished and needs time to reignite. Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * His theme songs ** Firestarter - The Prodigy * His favourite types of girls are those that talk to him. * His favourite genre of manga include: Comedy, Romance and Action * Exp used ** Exp used for Mastery - 2500 ** Exp used for Zan - 625 ** Exp used for Racial Ability - 0 ** Total used - 3125 ** In the bank - 196 ** Total Gain - 321 * Has a particular love for Monster girls ** He has posters of several catgirls, a spider girl and a couple lamias Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info GMT (England) Category:Shinigami